


Little // Stalk without Wrinkle

by MurderRose



Series: Ceiling [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Valentines treat, Can be read as a stand alone, Cockwarming, M/M, Sleepy Sex, VERY SPACEY, sequel of sorts to Ceiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: Sometimes you just want to sit sleepy and pretty on your husbands laps and not have to worry about much.In which Jeonghan is pampered, and gets fucked.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Ceiling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Little // Stalk without Wrinkle

**Author's Note:**

> ...hi
> 
> This has been in my head since I published Ceiling and AARGHG have it, enjoy it, it's literally just cockwarming and not much else.
> 
> Rose x

The bed was cold, icy, freezing — he was exhausted, needy, lonely. Jeonghan blinked his way out of sleep, scrunched up in a tiny ball under the duvet, empty bed. Empty room. He strained his ears. He couldn’t hear any of the kids. Or his husbands.

You’d think with two husbands he wouldn’t wake up alone. Or cold.

Or curiously aroused.

Must be a full moon.

  
  


Jeonghan slipped his feet into the fluffy slippers that Seungkwan had got him for Christmas, wrapped himself up in the dressing gown that Hansol and Minghao had picked out and left the bedroom in a sleepy shuffle. He ruffled his hair and yawned, gripping the banister and descending the stairs slowly.

“Hey love,” Seungcheol looked up from his tablet, “Sleep well?”

“Cold.”

“You wouldn’t wake up earlier, just whined and scrunched up so we left you. Feel rested?”

“Kids?”

“With my mother. She left about an hour ago, they’re sleeping over.”

Jeonghan nodded, he remembered, yawning again and peering around the room confusedly. “Soo?”

Hands handed on his waist and Jeonghan jumped. “I’m here, baby. You’re still asleep, hm?” Jisoo crooned into his ear and a shiver crawled down Jeonghan’s spine. He turned, blinking at his husband. “Baby?” Jisoo smiled softly at him, already dressed in jeans and a shirt, hair combed and set, much more put together than Jeonghan.

Jeonghan closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Jisoo’s, suddenly urgent.

Jisoo curled a hand around his back and kissed him gently, thoroughly, mapping out Jeonghan’s mouth and drinking up his tiny whines and sleepy moans. Kissing him until Jeonghan pulled away and pressed his face to Jisoo’s neck.

“What’s got you all worked up, hm?”

Jeonghan shrugged, wrapping his arms around Jisoo as if he could climb inside him and stay there.

“Hannie? What do you want?” Seungcheol was suddenly right behind him and Jeonghan skittered, truly not in the world of the waking. “Love, it’s just me. What do you want?”

Jeonghan turned slowly, Jisoo hooking his chin over his shoulder. He looked at Seungcheol with blown, wide eyes and Seungcheol took his hands, kissed his knuckles and rested them against his cheek.

“Do you want to cuddle with Soo?”

“Do you want sex?” Jisoo hummed into his ear, pressing dry lips to his earlobe. Jeonghan shivered.

“Too tired?”

Seungcheol’s shoulders shook with laughter, “Do you want to cuddle?”

Jeonghan nodded, “Want–” he blushed and Jisoo kissed his ear again. 

“What is it, baby?”

“Want you in me.” Whispered just for his husbands to hear and Seungcheol kissed his knuckles again.

“We can do that. I have some errands to do, so Soo?”

“Of course. Will you get the lube?”

Jeonghan turned back to hide his face in Jisoo’s neck and they both laughed quietly over his head. Seungcheol kissed his neck before leaving the room and Jisoo smoothed his hands down his back.

They’d moved to the couch by the time Seungcheol came back down, Jeonghan side-saddled in Jisoo’s lap, one hand on his shoulder — keeping himself steady — and the other on Jisoo’s cheek, holding him in the kiss.

“I can hear you from upstairs, you’re really in a mood today, love,” Seungcheol sank down beside them, towel and lube on his lap. “You must have slept well.”

Jeonghan pulled back, licking his lips, “Full moon.”

Jisoo snorted, “Are you in pants or a nightdress, baby?”

Jeonghan’s heart fluttered, he felt—

“Baby?”

“Soo asked you a question, love.”

Jeonghan blinked, gripping Jisoo’s shoulder tightly, “Soo?”

Jisoo kissed the confusion off his lips, “You didn’t lose time. You just got lost in your head there for a second. Pants or a nightdress?”

“Dress.”

“Excellent–” Jisoo kissed him and Jeonghan heard Seungcheol rubbing his hands together. “Kneel up for me? Let Seungcheol have some space.”

Jeonghan stuttered, trying not to knee Jisoo, but to do—

“Gently, you’re okay. We have you. Just like that.” Jisoo guided his knees to either side of him and rubbed his thumb over Jeonghan’s knuckles before reaching around to hold him up with a steady hand on his spine.

Seungcheol untied his dressing gown, and slipped his hands up his dress, palming his cheeks gently until Jeonghan whined and then pressing his thumb gently against Jeonghan’s opening. Jeonghan leaned his forehead against Jisoo’s, gripping his shoulders.

Seungcheol returned with some moderately warm lube, sinking one finger into him slowly. It had been ages since they’d had intercourse, well, since Jeonghan had. He was usually content with kisses and petting, or watching. He bit back a keen but Jisoo tapped fingers on his spine and he let it out.

“I know, love. I know. There — is that? Oh there we go, opening up so easily for us.”

Seungcheol scissored two fingers gently, rotating them and making Jeonghan gasp and squirm, fidgeting and kissing Jisoo messily.

“Don’t do a third, Cheol, please, don’t?”

Jisoo and Seungcheol huffed, both of them pressing kisses to his shoulders. “That’s up to Soo, love.”

“Soo? Jisoo-ya, hyung, please, don’t, I don’t want three—” Jeonghan got slightly frantic and Jisoo brushed their noses together.

“You don’t have to have three. Two is fine. But let Seungcheol open you up a little better, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jeonghan didn’t understand why there were tears on his lashes, didn’t understand why Jisoo and Seungcheol immediately kissed him and rubbed his back, and didn't understand what was really happening. But the minute he had Jisoo inside him, hot and hard, he breathed easy, tipping his head onto Jisoo’s shoulder with a long whine.

“You’re precious.”

He was warm, and loved, and safe, and secure — he zoned out.

Seungcheol was mowing the grass, the smell wafting in through the window, and Jisoo had a book perched on Jeonghan’s back. Jeonghan yawned and wiggled, twitching a bit before snuggling back down. 

Jisoo hissed.

Jeonghan stilled, tensing, worried he’d—

“Relax baby, relax,” Jisoo rubbed circles on Jeonghan’s lower spine and kissed his temple. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah, you?”

“I’m good. You’re safe, relax. Deep breath–” 

Jeonghan inhaled–

“And let it out and relax for me.” 

Jeonghan melted into his front, boneless. 

“You’re so good, just like that. Well done.”

Jeonghan blinked, Jisoo was talking to someone. He tensed and Jisoo pressed heavily on the base of his spine. He relaxed.

“—no that sounds good, Tuesday afternoon? … Anytime after 3 suits me … You can come here, hyung, sure the kids would — Exactly. Yeah, come here, we’ll … Perfect… Yeah, Jeonghan’s beside me, do you want to say Hi?”

Jeonghan leaned back, shaky, Jisoo’s book toppled onto the floor and Jisoo caught Jeonghan before he followed it. “Hold on, one second, Wonwoo-hyung,” Jisoo put the phone on hold and settled Jeonghan back in his lap. “Okay?”

“You’re on the phone?”

“You were asleep, baby.”

Jeonghan wanted to apologise but he—

“You’re okay. It’s adorable. Wonwoo-hyung wants to say ‘Hi’, how’re your words?”

Jeonghan shrugged.

Jisoo handed him the phone.

“Hi Hyung.” Jeonghan’s voice was tiny and he leaned back.

_ "Is Jisoo messing with you?” _

“I think so.” Wonwoo chuckled and Jeonghan tangled his free hand with Jisoo’s, holding it tightly against his chest.

_ "I wanted to ask, I’m trying to pick a present for Hansol, do you think he’d like a series of museum talks? There’s a sort of season pass—” _

“I think he’d love it. That sounds just like his thing, and if you go with him?”

_ "Of course I’ll go with him. Perfect. Okay, I’ll let you get back to your Saturday shenanigans. Tell Jisoo that he’s a scamp from me will you?” _

Jeonghan nodded and Wonwoo hummed, murmuring a goodbye before hanging up. “Hyung says you’re a scamp.”

“He did, did he?” Jisoo’s voice was warm and round and Jeonghan suddenly wanted more. Wanted _more_.

After a few minutes of Jeonghan’s fidgeting, Jisoo kissed his nose, “This isn’t doing it anymore is it?”

“No, s’not enough, sorry, I—”

“You want to get fucked properly don’t you, baby?” Jisoo cut across his hesitant hedging with a squeeze of both his hands and a self-satisfied smile. Jeonghan nodded, suddenly breathless and Jisoo gathered him in his arms carefully, standing. Jeonghan wrapped his legs around his waist tightly, holding onto his shoulders. Jisoo brought him upstairs, dropped him onto the bed and kissed away his impatient whine at being empty.

That was quickly rectified.

Jeonghan arching off the bed — Jisoo kissing his throat — Jeonghan’s whines slipping into a quiet scream — Jisoo pressing Jeonghan’s leg up to his chest — Jeonghan gripping onto Jisoo’s hands like a lifeline — Jisoo pressing kisses all over his tear-damp cheeks — Jeonghan clutching him close and refusing to let him pull out, wanting more, wanting more, wanting–

Seungcheol brushed his hair off his face and kissed him gently, quieting his desperate pleas.

“You want more?”

Jeonghan nodded, holding onto his wrists, and Jisoo tipped his forehead against Jeonghan’s collarbone.

“I think we can manage that.”

Jeonghan couldn’t make any noises, Seungcheol wasn’t letting him catch his breath. His mouth was open and he was drooling, humming, pleased. Seungcheol was panting into his mouth, kissing him barely, mainly just licking his lips and tongue as Jeonghan opened his mouth in a silent whine, breathless. Jeonghan wrapped his legs around Seungcheol, holding him close, not wanting him to go anywhere, not wanting–

“Baby,” Joshua kissed the endearment into his hair, “Baby, we have you.”

Seungcheol caught his hands in his and kissed his palms, “Love, listen to us, love.”

“We’re not going anywhere. You have us.”

Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan’s wedding ring and Jisoo kissed his forehead.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten over me.” Jeonghan closed his eyes, sinking into the pillows, red.

“It’s okay, we’re here.”

“Shower and food, but I want to sit on Seungcheol later.”

Jisoo laughed and Seungcheol huffed.

“If you—?”

“Of course I want. I’m so proud of you for asking.”

Jeonghan was embarrassed after they ate, embarrassed that it hadn’t been enough, that he still wanted more. He knew he shouldn’t be, knew they didn’t really care either way, that they loved him like this, even as they were careful to make sure he was fully there, fully aware of what was going on. 

Seungcheol didn’t let him be embarrassed for long, neither of them ever really did. He caged him up against the fridge, looped his fingers through the loose skirt he’d put on with a jumper after their shower. Jisoo had chuckled into his neck, trailing fingers up his legs with a hum of ‘easy-access, baby’ and Seungcheol had done up the buttons, pressed a kiss to his belly button and handed him one of his belts to tie the gentle lavender ensemble together. Jeonghan felt so very dainty, dainty and wispy.

He opened his mouth to Seungcheol’s questing tongue, closing his eyes and reaching blindly for his hands. Seungcheol tucked them into his own pockets and licked into Jeonghan’s mouth like he was trying to paint it. Jeonghan felt very claimed, very precious.

“Seungcheol, don’t tease him.” Jisoo whacked Seungcheol on the shoulder with a tea towel and Jeonghan whined at the way the impact rippled through into him.

Seungcheol grumbled, suddenly picking Jeonghan up and sinking into the couch, managing to angle everything so that when he set Jeonghan into his lap, the head of him was nestled between Jeonghan’s cheeks.

Jeonghan squirmed, toes curling and tensing all up and over and over and over and—

“Han, love, hey, there you are. Relax for us?” Jisoo was behind him, hands on his shoulders and Jeonghan blinked, looking up at him. “Just like that sweetheart. Do you want to warm Cheol, you don’t have to.”

“Want.”

“Okay love. Okay. Do you want more lube?” Jisoo rubbed circles on his shoulders and Jeonghan shook his head.

“I think he’s wet enough, Shua.” Jisoo hadn’t been talking to Jeonghan that time. Jeonghan squirmed again.

“Okay, baby, I’m just going to check, tell me if anything’s wrong–” Jisoo wrapped his arm around Jeonghan’s chest and hiked up his skirt with the other, slipping one finger and then two up into him without so much as a ‘ready’– “yeah, you’re nice and wet and warm, hm?”

Jeonghan closed his eyes, cheeks flaming, hot.

Jisoo moved Seungcheol and then pushed down gently on Jeonghan’s shoulders.

“Ah, Cheol — Soo?” Jeonghan didn’t, he couldn’t—

“Breathe.”

“Breathe please, lovely.”

Seungcheol kissed him, Jeonghan tingled, and hid his face in Seungcheol’s neck. Jisoo had stilled, massaging his shoulders gently, but the two of them holding him up, keeping everything paused. Jeonghan ran through his list, nearly ten years on and he still had a list. Where am I? Home, living room, couch. Who am I? Jeonghan, husband, father. Who is with me? Soo, Cheol. What am I doing? About to sit on my husband’s cock. Do I want to do it? Yes, yes, very much yes. What’s wrong? Too much, too fast.

“Soo, stop.”

Jisoo sat down beside them instead and hovered hands over Jeonghan’s knee, “Can I touch your knee?”

“Yeah, just let me do this myself, you’re too much?”

“Didn’t mean to rush you, baby.”

“Take your time, lovely, I’m not going anywhere, but you’re going to get an ache at that angle.” Seungcheol crooned and Jeonghan took stock again.

Toes? Okay. Feet? Okay. Knees? Jisoo’s hand was on one, it was warm. Thighs? Beginning to burn. 

He sank down onto Seungcheol with a quiet whimper, fidgeting until he was comfortable and then angling for a kiss.

Jisoo stroked down his spine softly, “Feel better?”

Jeonghan licked his lips, pressing his cheek against Seungcheol and blinking lazily at Jisoo, he felt liquidy and happy. “Catlike.”

“I’m not like you, Shua, I can’t keep still for three hours—” Jeonghan blinked back to himself when Seungcheol hissed over his head. 

He’d lost his words, he discovered when he tried to say something and ended up with a sort of mrrp of confusion. It did the job though, they both turned to him, Jisoo catching his hand and kissing his knuckles.

“Hannie-love?”

Jeonghan blinked at him and puckered his lips. Jisoo kissed him, slowly, carefully; it just made Jeonghan sleepier. He licked at Jisoo’s tongue absently until Jisoo tapped two fingers gently against his cheek and pulled away. Jeonghan pouted.

“Are we losing you, love?”

Losing him? He was right there. Jeonghan cocked his head and puckered his lips again and Jisoo said something, before gently kissing him again and then pulling away.

“Jeonghannie-sweetheart?” Seungcheol pressed a dry kiss against his cheek, “Sweetheart?”

Jeonghan turned to blink at him.

“Where are you, can you tell me?”

Where was he? Jeonghan blinked at Seungcheol. Seungcheol. “You?”

“Yeah, okay, Shua you’re right. Thank you, sweetheart,” Seungcheol tucked Jeonghan’s hair behind his ear and traced something on the back of his neck. “I’m going to lift you up now, and we can cuddle. I’m not going anywhere, Soo is right beside you, just relax for me, can you do that?”

Jeonghan nodded, running the pad of his thumb over Jisoo’s nails.

Seungcheol untangled Jeonghan’s legs from his hips and hoisted him up gently, only to put him right back down, skirt smoothed underneath him courtesy of Jisoo, and rub his hip. “Okay?”

Jeonghan blinked sleepily and nuzzled into Seungcheol’s neck.  
  


Only to wake with a start, pressed underneath Jisoo on their bed, frantic, curious, confused—

Jisoo kissed him.

Oh. He’d been sexy all day. Jeonghan sucked on Jisoo’s tongue absently. He’d sat on them, he loved them. He’d fallen asleep?

“Did I fall asleep?”

“No, love, you just completely zoned out. Eyes open, nobody home. Too much I think, how are you feeling?”

“Tired, happy, loved, curious.”

“Curious?”

Jeonghan hummed, fidgeted, he felt… out of his skin, too big or something, unfurled like a patchwork quilt. Pinned, but floaty and not really himself. Joshua kissed his nose. Jeonghan blinked, looked into his eyes. Pretty eyes, starry, and deep and—

“You’re okay, I promise you’re okay. It’s still Saturday, just after 10 pm. Seungcheol is in the bathroom, we’re in bed. You zoned out for a while, maybe thirty minutes?”

“Soo? I’m going to panic now.” Jeonghan managed, holding his breath and closing his eyes. Joshua kissed his forehead and rolled them onto their sides, pulling Jeonghan against his chest and tugging the duvet up over their hips.

“Can you tell me why?” Joshua asked gently, before covering Jeonghan’s ear and calling loudly for Seungcheol. “Sorry, sweetheart. You’re okay, we’re okay, the kids are okay. Nothing bad happened, you didn’t do anything wrong. Can you tell me why you’re going to panic?”

“We had plans.” Jeonghan managed, patting for something and gripping onto Joshua’s hip tight enough to bruise. Why did he feel like he was going to drown?

“Nothing that we needed to do today. And you enjoyed yourself, we enjoyed ourselves. We all had a lovely day.”

“Didn’t get to talk, I kept zoning out?”

Seungcheol carded his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair, “That’s okay, silence is good too.”

“Burden?”

“Never.” They both said firmly, so firmly that Jeonghan almost relaxed.

“I was–” Jeonghan heaved for air– “I was, was, was messy?”

“No.” Joshua shook his head.

“No, you were just in the mood for attention. That’s alright. That’s allowed. Neither of us have a problem with that and neither should you.” 

“Didn’t do anything wrong?” He checked again, twisting to see Seungcheol’s eyes after Jisoo shook his head. 

Seungcheol smiled at him, “Absolutely not.”

Jeonghan nodded and let himself drop against the mattress, feeling like he’d won a race. “Don’t kiss me, I’m too teetery.”

“Okay love. Do you want to drink some water?”

“Yeah, might go out the back for a bit. I—” He cut himself off. They’d said everything was okay, he didn’t need to apologise. “Thank you both. I enjoyed myself.”

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart.”

Jeonghan took a breath and sat up. His head was blessedly clear, and he tangled his fingers with his husbands’. “I’m gonna go stand outside for a bit. Call the kids. Okay?”

“Of course. Take your time.”

Jeonghan nodded and clambered over Seungcheol, slipping feet into slippers and grabbing his phone. He stood slowly, knowing that Seungcheol was ready to catch him if he wobbled, but he didn’t. He wrapped himself into a dressing gown and padded out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, pouring a large glass of water and draining it in one go.

God he’d — not been ridiculous. Just reacted the way he always reacted. According to Isidore, it would eventually stop. Eventually he’d stop totally freaking out, although his therapist never put it like that. He only felt sorry for his ever patient husbands who had to deal with the same thing every single time he had sex. He wished they didn’t have to, but they’d insisted time and time again that it was okay. That the only thing they didn’t like about it was how upset it made Jeonghan.

He stepped outside, letting the cool night air refresh him further, and dialled Seungkwan’s number. This always helped.

Kids wished goodnight, Jeonghan returned to bed, kissing both of them slowly, and slipped back in between them. 

“Okay?”

“Yeah, love you both.”

“You too.” Seungcheol pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and nestled closer.

Jisoo caught his hands and kissed them, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt,](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)   
>  [ cc.](https://curiouscat.qa/MurderRose)


End file.
